A vehicle may require tire pressure monitoring systems to measure tire pressure or other parameters. The tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS) generally require electrical energy in order to collect tire information and transmit the information. These tire pressure monitoring systems may deplete stored electrical energy over time. An increase in the frequency of transmitted information can cause the stored electrical energy to deplete at an increased rate.